One in a Million
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Blair Conner is nineteen, living the way most teenagers on the streets of Seattle do. After a normal visit to the hospital to see an odd coma patient, he wakes up. Ten years after the pulse had hit. A bit confused and dazed the stranger requests her help in finding a special person, someone who lives behind Transgenic borders.
1. Chapter 1

**I have on other Supernatural crossover but I'm having some writers block and I got this idea and well here it is. I'm not going to let this hinder my other story's because this one is not my top priority but I will try my best to get updates out regularly. This is just the prologue, so its going to be in third person, the real chapters will be in first.  
**

* * *

Blair Conner sat in the chair by the man's hospital bed, he didn't know she was there, or at least didn't think he knew she was there. The man had been in this hospital bed longer than almost anyone here, ten whole years. He was brought in on July 1, the day the pulse hit. It was odd she was here, simply because she didn't know who this man was, or even his name, no one did. But ever since she came to this hospital five years ago to say goodbye to her aunt, she had heard all the stories and theories of this man, and she felt a closeness to him. She would make up stories in her head about who he was what he did to get here, where he was when the pulse hit. Either way he fascinated her and she would come up here and finish her writing or just to do work. Perhaps she felt close to him because he was alone, and so was she.

He had dark hair, dark black hair that hung over his eyes, that she imagines were blue. On the door hung an old trench coat, one he'd came in with. He had a black back pack, one filled with things like pictures, and a journal. The pictures were of him, and two men. A tall man with long shaggy hair and a slightly shorter one with spiked hair and and a leather jacket, they were almost always standing in front of a pretty black car. The journal was filled with things like a research paper, only they were about monsters. She wondered why he had such a book, maybe he was crazy. But the most odd thing about him was how he never ages, or needed much food or water. That's why she guessed, the staff kept him alive so long, because he didn't need much and wasn't a wast of resources, and the stories were pretty fantastic too.

It made her sad to think he had been in this bed for ten years and no one had ever come to claim or visit him, so that's why she was here.

She swept her dark brown pony tail up off her shoulder and let it fall down her back, she grabbed the book bag she discarded by the door when she came in. She sent a silent goodbye to the man in the bed before heading out through the hospital out the front exit.

The streets of Seattle were crowded and dreary, a pretty normal day. But having grown up in this place her whole life she had grown used to it all. She walked across the district over to an old abandoned apartment building, crawling through one of the broken windows on the side. A lot of people squatted here, it was dry and safe, which was more than you could ask for nowadays, told to her by an old elderly women on the top floor. The nineteen year old went quickly, hoping not to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

She finally made it to her apartment that she shared with another girl who was never home, Blair was pretty sure she knew how the girl made her living, she preferred the normal scams.

She dropped her bag onto a chair and collapses onto the couch, she had been on her feet all afternoon and most of the morning. Delivering packages for Jam pony and then visiting the stranger. Either way she was happy to finally get to sit down. She grabbed the remote and switched on the news, frowning at the same thing they had been showing for days.

TRANSGENIC RAID AND TAKE OVER IN SEATTLE.

As far as she knew there were barley any transgenics left in the districts, all crowded into Terminal city. She couldn't understand why they didn't just leave them alone, they weren't hurting anyone before they were discovered, and it wasn't there fault they were created.

The newest story was on a death, they had caught one sneaking outside the gates, a kid barley older than who was shot three times in the chest, he had bright red hair and freckles all over his face, she felt bad for him, he was probably just looking for food. Anyway she understood what it was like to be hunted for something you had no control over, why do you think she was squatting in an abandoned building. She understood what it felt like to be cornered and scared, she understood what it felt like to be hated for surviving.


	2. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
